


Next To You

by Melethril



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Insecure Tony Stark, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony woke up slowly and smiled softly as he became aware of the warm body next to him. Steve was still fast asleep, and the innocent, relaxed features made Tony feel that an angel was lying in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> I have two firsts in this piece:  
> 1\. It’s my first piece on a romantic relationship between two characters (in English; when I was twelve, I wrote a piece about Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell from Charmed in German ☺).  
> 2\. It’s my first song-inspired fanfic.
> 
> While I have Tony/Steve in this (yes, still working through Civil War angst; and we did not actually watch the Pepperony troubles in the movie, we only heard about it), this piece could apply to Pepperony as well (except for a few pronoun issues and physical descriptions).
> 
> This story was inspired by the song “Wenn du am Schlafe bisch” by the Swiss German singer Gölä. I have no rights whatsoever for this song; I’m simply offering a translation of the song at the end of this story, so you can see why this inspired me, and that’s it. This is fanfiction; I don’t own anything.

**Next To You**

“Wenn du am Schlafe bisch”

 

Tony woke up slowly and smiled softly as he became aware of the warm body next to him. Steve was still fast asleep, and the innocent, relaxed features made Tony feel that an angel was lying in his bed.

He did not like that thought, though. It made him think that he tainted the other man more than he already did. Not a single member of the team – except Rhodey, because he was perfect and far too lenient when it came to Tony; and Bruce who was somewhere off saving the world in a much less dramatic way than the Avengers – had missed the opportunity to tell him what they would do to him if he betrayed or hurt Steve.

What did they take him for?

He was not an idiot; he hardly dared to breathe in fear that Steve would suddenly see reason and dump him.

His insecurities were unfair to the supersoldier, of course. The man had told him he loved him; he was soft, gentle, just plain perfect. He had said he would not leave, but the doubt never quite disappeared. Logically, Tony knew that his fears would probably be one of the reasons why Steve ultimately left; once he realized what kind of mess he had gotten himself to by choosing to date Tony.

The engineer softly, as if he performed delicate tinkering on the suit, stroked the blond hair, and sighed contently. What they had felt so horribly fragile. The likelihood of their love being permanent was just a naïve daydream.

But by God, if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again.

He would do anything for Steve. He would go through the fire for the man; there was no price he was not willing to pay, literally ( _because, hey, billionaire!_ ) and figuratively.

He drew closer and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man who had this wonderfully cute tendency for sleepy cuddling. Instinctively, strong arms enveloped Tony and the heir of Stark Industries closed his eyes.

No, this was not permanent.

 

But he would take whatever Steve was willing to give.

 

* * *

 

 

Translation of the song, which inspired this short piece (Original: singer: Gölä, title: “Wenn du am Schlafe bisch”):

 

“While you are sleeping”

 

The clock is ticking, I open my eyes

I realize that I am not alone

The face of an angel is lying next to me

 

You have told me you loved me many times before

I don’t doubt you, but it’s still hard to believe

 

You have no idea how much I love you

 

_Chorus:_

 

Since our love won’t last forever

I’m watching you while you’re asleep

I’m stroking your hair and hope that this isn’t a dream

I hope it’s true

 

I never want to wake if I’m dreaming

It’s a good thing you don’t know what I’d do for you

I’d go through the fire and through hell for you

I would give you anything

 

_Verse 2:_

 

There is no better way to wake up than being next to you

I never wish for this moment to end

Yes, I want this

 

I’m a bit afraid that you might leave again

That is why I will enjoy having you in my arms

We’ll see what the future brings.

 

_Chorus_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoes + Reviews = Love


End file.
